Euphoric
by Konaxookami
Summary: Waking up in the morning to see Haruka is one of the most euphoric of feelings. After so many years of waking up alone, and then those tension filled months where she wasn't sure Haruka would still be there in the morning, this was nothing short of bliss.


I'm so busy I literally finished this twenty minutes before Michiru's birthday officially ended here on the east coast. College is horrid sometimes. But I love Michiru so much. She's such a wonderful character, and since I didn't finish the piece I started for Haruka's birthday I made sure I finished this, as small as it is. I'm almost done with the OWAS chapter too. (The long train ride home for spring break should suffice for finishing it off) But here. Have some short, small fluffy thing. I made it just for you.

As always, if I owned this stuff, I really wouldn't be publishing online would I?

**Euphoric**

* * *

Haruka is plucking at her curls. That's the first thought Michiru has in the morning. She knows that the runner has always been an early riser. People expect her to be one too, and yet there is something very pleasant about sleeping in as long as one can.

The second thought that comes to mind is how nice it is when the two of them wake up in bed nude. There's the certain warmth that comes from being in bed with a purely warm body that just makes mornings enjoyable.

"Lazybones."

Haruka's voice is a rumble, as it always is in the morning and Michiru shivers as she feels it roll down her spine. She smiles, but refuses to open her eyes.

"Hah. I know you're awake," Haruka's breath, even in the morning is sweet, "You are being ridiculous."

She doesn't sound particularly mad about that though. In fact, it almost sounds as though she's trying not to laugh. Michiru shifts, pulling the sheets up to her chin. This time Haruka does laugh. It shakes the bed and one of her arms slides under the sheets to curl around Michiru's hip.

"You _are _being ridiculous this morning…"

It's murmured because Michiru knows she's not paying attention to her voice anymore. She's more concentrated on the feeling of Haruka's thumb rubbing circles over her hip. She lets out a breathless giggle and she just knows that Haruka is grinning.

"Michiru."

Her name drops from Haruka's lips as easily as a breath. It's a quiet request, and while Michiru would love to do nothing more but tease Haruka all morning, she really does want to comply this time.

She blinks her eyes open, fluttering against the light in the room streaming from the window behind Haruka. The shades are doing interesting things with the slight whirr of the central heat. As they move they cast moving shards of light against Haruka's exposed shoulders and head.

"Good morning," Haruka's hand moves from her hip to the dip in her spine. She shifts ever so closer, a smile tucked in her cheeks.

"Good morning."

Michiru's voice is soft and giddy. Waking up in the morning to see Haruka is one of the most euphoric of feelings. After so many years of waking up alone, and then those tension filled months where she wasn't sure Haruka would still be there in the morning, this was nothing short of bliss.

"Hotaru and Setsuna are making breakfast for you," Haruka's smile grows a bit smug, "I figured you would rather wake up in bed with me than have me join them in the task."

"You figured right."

Michiru feels her chest bloom with warmth as Haruka's forehead taps against hers. She sucks in a breath, gazing into eyes that have always been storms to everyone else. Today they are soft and gentle, a look that only she is allowed to see. She likes it that way.

Her fingers scissor their way across Haruka's cheek, scrubbing past her ear into her hair, still tousled from the night before. She takes in an almost imperceptible breath, her eyes fluttering closed.

She knows Haruka will move in for a kiss. She relishes the anticipation of the moment Haruka sucks in a breath and gently slants her lips against her own.

It's only a moment before Michiru adds a little more pressure because after all, today _is _her day and she can do as she pleases. Haruka chuckles as she pulls away and Michiru feels her lips tingle as they part. She opens her eyes and her heart swells at the sight of Haruka's gentle face, that small smile on her face sending shivers down her spine.

"Happy Birthday Michiru."

Michiru laughs light, and free. Haruka pulls her close, and the laughter stops in favor of another kiss, and then another after that. Michiru winds her arms around Haruka's head. Haruka's hands curl around her waist, tugging her flush to her body.

Finally they part, but only just barely.

"Thank you, Haruka."

A roguish grin.

"Oh, just wait 'till you get your real present from me. You'll love it."

Haruka pecks the lightest of kisses on her cheek before rising, stretching with a grunt. Michiru smiles at the sight of the shifting beams of light hitting Haruka's curves in wonderful ways that makes her itch to pick up a pencil and draw this moment. To capture this feeling forever. Haruka catches her eye and she smiles, leaning back on her palms.

She knows.

They both know.

It's a euphoric feeling.

And Michiru definitely knows she would not want to spend her birthday any differently.

* * *

Cue me falling to my bed and never waking up again because I am so drained it hurts. Happy Birthday Michiru. You rock. You readers rock. Reviews rock too but they don't rock as hard as you. I'll see you all some other time when I'm not delirious from lack of sleep.

**~konaxookami**


End file.
